Alice and Shane
by BreannaShane
Summary: When 2 complete opposites from 2 completely different places living 2 completely different lives meet up it seems disasterful for Shan at first while Alice is excited. Shane can't stand how cheery and happy Alice always is but Alice starts to grow on her.


Alice (Twilight) and Shane (The L Word)

Alice walked over to her best friend Shane's house to see how she was doing. She hadn't seen her in a few days, not sense Shay, her little brother, had been taken away. Shane's father had managed to get something against Shane and was able to take Shay away from her. Shay hadn't wanted to go with his father but he was made to. Alice stayed with her the first night to comfort her and make sure she was okay but after that, Shane decided she needed a few days to herself so she could think things through.

"Hey, it's me Alice!" She knocked on the front door. There is never a doubt about who it is when Alice comes knocking. She has a high but sweet voice that everyone recognizes.

"Oh hey, common' in," Shane called from her room. She had been leaning down by the dressing gathering a few cloths and stuffing them in a big black bag sitting on the ground beside her.

Alice walked into the back room to find Shane sitting on the floor by her dresser, grabbing the close she liked the most and putting them into the bag that was sitting beside her. "What are you doing'?" Alice leaned against the door frame, waiting for an answer.

"I have to go find Shay," Shane didn't even stop packing to look up at Alice to see her cute outfit consisting of a black knee long summer skirt and a nice button up white blouse. Shane, on the other hand, was wearing black skinny jeans and a white tank top without a bra, like usual. She didn't have to dress up in anything special to look amazing though. It was a natural talent Shane had been born with.

Shane's hair was a mess, well messier than usual. By the looks of it, she hadn't gotten much sleep sense Shay has been gone. All her hair in the back was sticking up in all angles but that was normal. What wasn't normal was the front was all tangled and bent the wrong way and even sticking up in some spots. Alice felt bad for Shane. She wanted to help get Shay back but she didn't think there was any possible way. She didn't like seeing her best friend freaking out. Losing her little brother was the first time Alice had ever seen Shane act so lost and lonesome. It was very weird for her to be acting this way. It was also very weird for Shane because she had never had these feelings before and never had to deal with how they felt and how much they messed with her.

"But…. How?" Alice tilted her head to the side and stared at Shane.

"I know where they will be around. It's not exactly where they will be but it is close." Shane's voice sounded frantic, like she has stayed up all night for several nights drinking nothing but red bull.

"Where is it?" Alice asked concerned. She didn't want Shane traveling all the way across the United States looking for her little brother just to find out he is in some other place she can't find.

"Washington, in some small town called Forks." This time looking up to see Alice's face full of surprise.

"That's a far way away!" Alice exclaimed.

"I know but I can't live without Shay. He is like the only family I have. I miss him too much and I'm not going to let his fucked up father who doesn't deserve to have him take him away from me."

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes, I have to," was all Shane had to say to convince Alice that there was no way to get her to change her mind. Everyone was able to tell that Shane loved her little brother and was never going to let anything bad happen to him. She had went through so much trouble to get him into a school that had a very good education and worked extra hard to get money to get them a bigger house for him to have his own room. Everyone saw the connection they had when they were together. Shane wasn't giving up without a fight, no matter what it took.

MEANWHILE IN FORKS WASHINTON

"I have to go away for a few weeks." Jasper finally broke the bad news to everyone in his new family. He didn't want to but had no choice in the matter. What he had to do was not going to be easy but he was willing to do anything to keep his family safe, especially his lover Alice.

Edward had known about it before everyone else did. Keeping secrets from him is impossible sense he can read minds. Edward insisted on talked to Jasper once he found out. They made a deal to not say anything about it until there was no possible way for a change to happen or for anyone to try and stop it.

"Where and why?" Carlisle asked while standing with his arm around his beautiful wife, Esme's, waist.

"My old master has come near and talked to me. He said that he needed my help because I had been the best killer back when I was still on their side. He said that if I even tried turning him down that he has a lot of strong fighters ready to forcefully take me and kill all of you. I can't let that happen. I won't let that happen!" His face showed pain and irritation. He had his jaw locked tight and his eyes staring at no one in particular.

Alice was clung to Jaspers arm holding onto him very tightly. "Jasper please don't go. We can take them. You can't go back there!" Worry took over Alice's face and she was starting to panic. She had been the one to find Jasper after all that had happen with the people he was with before. They killed people for the fun of it and had no control over it. Jasper has come such a far way just to throw it all away again. Alice didn't want to loose him. She loved him and would die knowing he is out in the wild killing people and possible on the path of dying himself.

"I have no other choice Alice. They are much stronger than us and there are plenty more of them than there is of us."

Alice still didn't want to believe it was true even though she knew it was. There was no way of changing the fact that he had to go. All they can do now is hope that he will be ok and come home soon.

"When do you have to leave?" Esme asked squeezing onto Carlisle's arm, turning it white where her finger were, without him even noticing.

"I have to leave in an hour. I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier. This hurts bad enough telling you now. I knew that if I would have told you before, you would have all been miserable and I didn't want that."

"Do you want me to come and watch your back for you?" Emmett spoke up. He had been standing behind Rosalie with his arms around her waist. He would have said something before; he just didn't know what to. None of the Cullen's had had to deal with something this big before. If they lost Jasper, they wouldn't be a whole family again.

"No. They only want me," Jasper said. Everyone was dead silent after that. Of coarse someone wanted to break the silence but no one had any idea of what to say.


End file.
